Space Adventure, Part 1
Kaitlin and friends embark on a quest in outer space to stop a new threat from taking over the galaxy. Episode Summary Kaitlin is having a party at her house with all of her friends. The girls are jamming out to music, eating pizza, and just hanging out. Olivia is blessed to have time with her friends like this. Shannon is too. Jordan thinks the heavens are doing some good, allowing them to have this party. Maddie wonders what that's supposed to mean. Jordan shrugs and continues to dance. Meanwhile, in space, a space station floats. Inside the space station is a galactic king. His name is King Cosmo. Cosmo wants to rule something in space. His servant, Tim, suggests doing so. Cosmo decides he will rule all of outer space. He thinks the cosmos need a little makeover. He creates a black hole, which begins to suck up planets and stars. This is affecting the weather down on earth. Emma wonders what's going on. Kaitlin is mad because something always ruins the fun. Kaitlin's mom yells for everyone to come inside. All the girls are in shock as to what's happening. Anna is afraid that it's the end of the world again. Kaitlin just then gets a call from the mayor, saying that he needs her and some friends to go into space. There's an evil ruler up there, with intentions of recreating space in his own image. Kaitlin thinks that's terrible and that the girls should go. Katie wonders how they're supposed to get up to space. Kaitlin believes it's time to call the robotics team. Sure enough, the robotics team comes to their service, building a rocket. Becca complains that they do all this stuff for them like building rocket-powered sleighs and weather machines and they don't get paid or anything. Jeremiah says it's fine. The girls file into the rocket and blast into space, where their big quest lies. After finally reaching space and leaving the atmosphere, the girls take some time to admire how beautiful the scenery is. Katie hopes they get more adventures in space in the future. Kaitlin puts in directions to King Cosmo's space station. It should still be a little while yet until they reach it. In the meantime, the girls socialize and explore the ship. Tori thinks it was really generous of the robotics crew to give them such a sweet ride. The rocket ship has a full cafe with a robot tender, a game room, a movie theater, and lounge suites for the girls to stay in. Kaitlin puts the ship in auto pilot and explores the ship. She can't believe how amazing it is. But suddenly, from one of the suites, she thinks she hears crying. Sure enough, Kaitlin finds Olivia crying. Kaitlin wonders what's wrong. Olivia is just stressed out. Kaitlin wonders why. Olivia explains that it's because of all the adventures they've been on recently; they've all been on edge. Kaitlin wants her to elaborate. Olivia mentions the adventures on how they stopped the world from ending, fighting a species of cheese balls, and more recently saving Hailey and Mikayla from becoming slaves to Alec. Kaitlin doesn't know what to tell her. That's when the girls realize they've been pulled into a tractor beam. King Cosmo's space station was nearby. However, Cosmo discovered that the girls were here to stop him. Maddy is freaking out at this point. Kayla assures her that nothing happens in space. But then a montage of bad things happening in space in pop culture plays, which doesn't help Maddy whatsoever. Shannon hopes that this cosmic ruler isn't a tough guy. The rocket gets pulled into the station. Cosmo takes a look at the ship and wonders whose come to attempt to stop him. The rocket door opens, revealing the girls. Cosmo introduces himself to the girls and tells them his evil plan to redesign the cosmos in his own image. He'll call it: Cosmo's cosmos. Maddie thinks that name is pathetic. Cosmo retaliates saying that her mom is pathetic. Maddie thinks it's even more pathetic that he used a "your mom" joke to retaliate. And just for that, Cosmo throws the girls into his prison. The girls are mad at Maddie. Kaitlin can't believe Maddie just did that. Maddie apologizes, saying that Cosmo was ugly and smelly. Everyone agrees on that, but they still think it was stupid of Maddie to do that. Cosmo can now carry on his plan to redesign the galaxies. Cosmo lets the girls know that their home planet is about to be sucked into his vortex of doom. All the girls gasp as Cosmo pulls down a monitor for the girls to see earth get sucked in. They all gasp in horror as the planet disappears. Cosmo laughs evilly and says that there's no escape for the girls now. They have nowhere to call home and they'll be trapped in his space station forever. Katie thinks they're done for. Casha wants someone to write her will. Shannon just hopes they live. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The second two-part special Trivia * "Stay" by Alessia Cara is heard at Kaitlin's party * The pizza at the party is from Pizza Angel from the VeggieTales ''episode "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" * The name Cosmo, and his servant named Tim, could possibly be a reference to ''The Fairly Odd Parents * Anna mentions the end of the world from "The End Is Near, Part 1" and "The End Is Near, Part 2" * Becca mentions the rocket-powered sleigh from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" and the weather machine from "Spring Has Sprung?" * Olivia mentions the events of "The End Is Near, Part 1", "The End Is Near, Part 2", "Olivia and the Great Battle", and "Return to the Alternate Dimension" * The score when LarryBoy races to the water tower from VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space, can be heard when the girls get caught in the tractor beam * Clips from the following can be seen in the montage: ** Star Wars: The Force Awakens ** Super Mario Galaxy ** Lost In Space ** VeggieTales: Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier ** Phineas and Ferb: Out to Launch ** Spark: A Space Tail ** Star Trek: The Next Generation ** Sonic Colors ** The Challenger explosion Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles